Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot
FireMaxPyro= INTERLUDE Wiz: In exploring the dangerous depths of space no two cosmic duos are better than these two pairs. Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank the Cosmic Commandos. Wiz: And Rocket and Groot the intergalactic space mercenaries. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Ratchet and Clank Boomstick: The story begins with Ratchet who is a... Lombax? Is he supposed to be half Lemur half wombat? Wiz: Nobody knows for sure Boomstick. Anyway, on the planet Veldin Ratchet used his expert mechanic skills with his trusty omniwrench working construction in a garage. However, his true dream was to one day become a member of the Galactic Rangers, a group of heroes who protect the galaxy. Boomstick: So, when Galactic Ranger tryouts for new recruits came to his planet he signed up and succeeded the course but he was rejected anyway by Captain Qwark. So, later that night when Ratchet was laying down looking at the stars and feeling sorry for himself and with Ratchet's luck it's not like something was going to drop out of the sky to make things better or anything. (Something drops out of the sky revealing to be Clank in a spaceship.) '''Boomstick: Well... ok then.' Wiz: This was the Sentry bot XJ-0461. Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over so... Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call you Clank. Boomstick: You see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory but when the factory malfunctioned accidentally creating this little guy the place's most deadly robot Victor Von Ion was ordered to destroy him. After dodging a barrage of lasers, missiles, fire etc Clank escaped in a spaceship, ended up with Ratchet and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy. Wiz: They may seem like a strange pair but they are a great team. Ratchet is proficient in martial arts, survival skills, stealth and much more but what he really uses to his advantage is his proficiency with his wide arsenal of versatile weaponry. Boomstick: "Wide" is an understatement. He has a shitload of countless badass weapons which we'll get to in a moment. Wiz: And despite his puny size, Clank i'snt a bad fighter himself as he has been shown to be able to fight some enemies on his own with a robotic spinning arms technique and he is extremely intelligent but what really makes him a useful sidekick for Ratchet is his ability to be used as a personal helicopter and even a jetpack. Boomstick: And turns out Clank's creation wasn't completely accidental. Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni. Energy based creatures that can control, slow down time, and even be immune to time-altering effects. Abilities which Clank possesses. Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard! Wiz:Clank also has the chronoscepter, a large golden scepter given to Clank by the Zoni. Clank can use it as a melee weapon much like Ratchet's wrench and it can shoot time bombs which slow down time in a specific area. '''Boomstick: But, that's not all! Clank can also transform into his super form Giant Clank. Giant Clank is strong enough to punch down buildings and is armed with weaponry. I'm talking shooting rockets from his arms, lasers, and energy bombs. Wiz: Ratchet and Clank are both loaded with nanotech, microscopic machines which repair their bodies from injury giving them extra defense/durability but it is limited in supply. Boomstick: Senator Armstrong would approve. Nanotech son! Wiz: Back to Ratchet himself, besides his omniwrench to fend off foes he also has a bunch of powerful weapons at his disposal. I'm sure you'll have fun with this, I'm going to work on an experiment in the meantime so take it away BoomStick. Boomstick: With pleasure Wiz! First off on the awesome weapons list is the warmonger a rocket launcher that fires multiple rockets at once. Boomstick: The megaturret gun sets and implants a bunch of auto-firing machine guns that can destroy tanks! ' Boomstick: The vortex cannon sucks up little enemies and shoots them out like little flaming meteors.' ' Boomstick: The pyrocitor is a flamethrower with flames hot enough to disintegrate foes with enough burning.' Boomstick: The liquid nitrogen gun is a freeze ray to freeze enemies into solid icicles. Boomstick: The groovitron which summons a disco ball that forces foes to randomly dance! Wiz: I'm back, that was fun. Anyway, Ratchet's arsenal also includes energy shields... Wiz: razor claws... Wiz: ... And various drones to assist him in battle. Wiz: Ratchet even has weapons that can morph enemies into things weakening and defeating them. Like the Sheepinator which fires a ray to turn enemies into adorable sheep. Wiz: And the pixelizer which pixelates enemies to look like... an old school video game character. Wiz: However, don't overestimate these two weapons. As cheap as they may seem they are most effective on small, weak enemies but take awhile to work on bigger and stronger foes. Boomstick: Ratchet's also got doom blades, fired from a gun that shoots blades just as rapid-fire and OP as MegaMan's metal blades! Boomstick: The bouncer which launches a large bomb which releases smaller homing bombs when it explodes. Wiz: And the proton drum a metallic ball that retracts its wall revealing a pulsating orb of pink energy that expels shockwaves repeatedly zapping enemies with electricity damaging and keeping them in place. Wiz: With their weapons and abilities Ratchet and Clank have... Boomstick: WAIT! Let's not forget my all time favorite weapon of Ratchet's. The RYNO 5. Designed as the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, Part mini-gun, part rocket launcher this beautiful, badass thing unleashes a river of death in what ever direction she's facing all while listening to the classic song Tchaikovsky's " 1812 Overture". Wiz: Right! Anyway, Ratchet and Clank have accomplished quite impressive things like first off saving the galaxy from the evil Dr. Nefarious. Boomstick: And strong enough to stop a War grok with just an omniwrench, fast enough to dodge close range lasers fire, durable enough to survive crash landing in their ship with an explosion and even the vacuum of space. Wiz: However, being able to survive deadly blows is entirely thanks to their limited supply of nanotech. That being said, if they run out of microbots then the next hit is sure to be fatal but Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any weapons or nanotech but rather their unbreakable bond of... Boomstick: NO, you aren't saying that cheesy shit again! SKIP TO ANALYSIS OUTRO! Wiz: Hey! WAIT... ( Shows Ratchet flying high in the sky with Clank as a jetpack) Rocket and Groot Wiz: Rocket and Groot are the intergalactic space mercenaries and members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Boomstick: ... Is that a Raccoon and a tree? Wiz: Yup, Rocket and Groot are a formidable pair. But before they got together Rocket was brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, naming himself Rocket and driving in to becoming a gunslinging mercenary. Boomstick: Then he met Groot the tree monster Flora species from the Planet X. Somehow Rocket can understand what he's saying despite this tree guy being such an idiot that the only 3 words he can say are... Groot: I am Groot. Wiz: ACTUALLY BoomStick, Groot possesses hyper-intelligence with human level intellect. The REAL reason he can only say those 3 words is because Groot's robust and heavyweight physiology causes the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the simple phrase, " I am Groot". Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Um, well in layman's terms basically there's too much shit clogged up in his vocal cords. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: Anyway starting with Rocket, being a Raccoon, Rocket possesses the normal attributes of one including speed which has been further amplified by his training and smell, sight, hearing, and touch beyond that of the average human. Plus, his sharp claws allow him to scratch foes, scale walls, buildings, and trees with ease. Boomstick: But of course since he's an anthropomorphic Raccoon from the world of Marvel comic books there is a lot more to him than that of any real raccoon. He's an expert martial artist who is skilled in many fighting styles, a master tactician and strategist, an accomplished pilot, and most importantly an expert marksman well-versed in his large supply of weaponry. Wiz: While he prefers his dual laser pistols he also has a variety of more weaponry at his disposal. Boomstick: Rocket's laser cannon shoots a beam that electrocutes foes repeatedly. Wiz: And you certainly don't want to be around him when he's got his machine gun in hand. Boomstick: He's also got plenty of grenades at hand that can have enough destructive power to blow up walls. Grenades which he created himself! I like this guy's style, I craft my own grenades too... and my shotguns. Wiz: But what's more dangerous is his 1 gas grenade which emits a sleeping gas knocking foes out. 'Boomstick: Rocket also has a... ROCKET launcher! Ha! Get it Wiz? ROCKET launcher? ' Wiz: ... ANYWAY, his rocket launcher has enough firepower to blow up small ships. '''Boomstick: His laser energy gun blasts a large laser energy ball doing massive damage. Boomstick: His big blaster unleashes a powerful blast of explosive ammo. Boomstick: Rocket's plasma knife can cut through things like a lightsaber. Wiz: Rocket's Arsenal also includes energy shields... Boomstick: His own jetpack... Wiz: And a variety of tricks and traps. Like when he brings a giant log out of nowhere tied from above which swings down on the opponent. Boomstick: Or when he sets a giant spring trap which launches opponents high in the sky. Wiz: And his trap which leaves foes stuck in the ground vulnerable to attack. Boomstick: Lastly and best of all is Rocket's ultimate weapon. Part mini-gun part Gatling gun. This beauty unleashes an extreme rapid fire river of death in whatever direction she's facing. Wiz: Then there's his partner Groot. Groot is formidable in his own way as well. While Rocket serves as the strategist and weapons expert, Groot uses his natural abilities as a tree being the physical brute of the pair. Groot can manipulate his tree body in a variety of ways like extending his branches to wrap around people to hold/grab them and Groot can extend his branch arms long distances to attack foes. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when he impaled 5 bad guys at once and then swung them all at the other other guys knocking them out, then repeatedly and mercilessly continued to slam the 5 guys against the walls and when he was done he smiled to his friends. Damn, don't mess with this tree monster. Wiz: Groot can also use his branches to create large durable shields made out of himself. However, since it is attached to him it only protect others such as Rocket, at the sacrifice of himself getting hit with the full force of what ever attack is coming his way. Boomstick: Groot can even manipulate his tree body to grow to giant size. Wiz: Lastly, Groot has a healing factor than can re-generate pieces of himself that have been destroyed however it does take time. Boomstick: Rocket and Groot together have accomplished quite a lot. Rocket and Groot have shot and destroyed a moving Badoon starship, taken out some armed um... crazy clowns? Ok... and Rocket and Groot along the rest of the Guardians have blasted and beat up Thanos with various firearms. ' Wiz: In indidivual feats even without his firearms Rocket is one tough son of a bitch. Rocket is strong to tear apart metal robots with his bare hands, beat up armored guards, and a large alien. He's fast enough to dodge lasers and gunfire, and he's durable enough to tank explosions, survive an energy blast from Ultron, and withstand being crushed by debris breaking out from underneath not hurt or damaged at all. '''Boomstick: Groot is strong enough to lift and destroy a tank, destroy a hard metal prison, and even put up a fight against the freakin Hulk! He's fast enough to dodge lasers and bullets, and durable enough to withstand being tossed from orbit down to a planet, and withstand hits from the Hulk and a weakened Thanos. ' Wiz: Though they aren't always so great at working as a team. Rocket often gets angry with Groot calling him an idiot but deep down does care for him more than anyone else. Regardless, with Groot's strength and Rocket on his shoulder firing the shots and forming their strategy Rocket and Groot are quite the intergalactic duo. '''Boomstick: And they will do what ever it takes to save the galaxy. ( (Rocket fires his machine gun from on top of Groot as they both scream as the drones around them are being destroyed.) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!!!! Battle Results |-| Goldmaster= Ratchet and Clank vs Rocket Raccoon and Groot is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Ratchet from the game series Ratchet and Clank against Rocket Raccoon from Marvel Comics. Description These two gadget building, weaponry using mammals will shoot and scratch their way into a death battle! Which critter will become roadkill? Interlude Ratchet Rocket Pre-Fight Fight Category:FireMaxPyro Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Technology Duel Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Animal vs Animal" themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles